


Ink Flowers

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Character Study, Custom Protagonist, Drabble, Drawing, Flowers, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 04:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13628607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: If Kikki disliked anything about Alola region, it was the ferry rides.





	Ink Flowers

If Kikki disliked anything about Alola region, it was the ferry rides. After staring out the window for what felt like a hundred years, Kikki gave up and dug through her bag, pulling out her diary and a pen. She turned to a fresh page and dated it, before staring at it, unsure of what she should write.  To find inspiration, she began to doodle on the page, filling it with flowers and drawings of Archie and Twig. Then, the horn sounded and she glanced up to see the ferry had arrived.

“Finally.” She murmured, packing everything away before standing.


End file.
